Girls Night Out
by CN Winters
Summary: Natalia has returned from the retreat, but Olivia's heart is still broken. Doris Wolfe tries to cheer up her BFF with a night on the town.


Olivia was pacing in Doris's office.

"So what did you do?" Doris asked, moving to the edge of her seat.

"What do you think I did? I told her to take her cookies and go home!"

"So…" Doris tried to hold back a laugh. "…after all these weeks, Natalia finally comes home and…offers you her cookies and you reject them?"

Olivia stopped and turned to face her. "You're not funny."

Doris grinned. "You gotta give her points for trying. Besides, they say the way to someone's heart is through their stomach."

"No. Actually, it's through the ribcage and I have the scar to prove it," she countered as she plopped down in the chair across from Doris's desk. She gave a heavy sigh. "I have lots of scars," she said sounding morose.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic for Christ's sake," Doris sighed.

Olivia didn't seem to listen. "I love her, Doris," she whined.

"Then tell her!" Doris insisted. "Go….get her cookies!"

"I don't trust her! What happens when things get tough again, huh? Is she going to leave me for weeks on end, with no word? Sure, the flowers and the cookies are great. What woman in her right mind doesn't like flowers and cookies… What she doesn't seem to get is why it's not enough and why I need more."

"What you neeeeed is a night out," Doris told her. "No worries, no issues, no Natalia…Here's an idea: Why don't we go to Roger's Steakhouse; order some ribeyes – medium; hit a great cigar bar I know and drink a few thousand scotch on the rocks? It'll be my treat."

"Make it medium-rare, no smoking and martini's instead and you've got a deal." Olivia replied, but just as quickly she held up a finger. "Wait. This time dinner is involved – this isn't a date, is it? I don't want you thinkin' I'll put out because you're buyin'."

"Damn. Guess I wore my lucky underwear today for nothing," Doris teased as she walked around the desk. "No, it's not a date. It's just two friends blowing off a little steam. And hey, it's ladies night at Rachel's too, and they do have great martinis. Let's go hit the town."

"I'll have to find a sitter for Emma. Jane's not around tonight," Olivia told her.

Doris held up a finger. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey, Sweetie…Not too bad. Listen, Olivia's feeling a little down so I thought I'd take her out tonight. Could you look after Emma if you don't have plans?…Great, thanks Ashlee…Yeah, just swing by my office…Love you…bye." Doris hung up and then turned back to Olivia. "We're all set."

"I like a woman who gets things done," the hotelier complimented.

Doris tisked a finger. "You keep flirting with me Ms. Spencer and I might just take the time to learn how to bake." Olivia grinned for the first time since entering the office. "See? You're smiling already," as she started to lead Olivia to the door. "You're gonna have fun. I promise."

Part II

Roger's Steakhouse was crowded even though it was the middle of the week. Doris and Olivia sat at a table for two along the wall as the waitress brought over their entrées. Doris nodded for Olivia to try the food.

Olivia cut up three pieces. After stabbing it with her fork she raised it to her nose and sniffed it. Passing that test, she gave a satisfied shrug and put it in her mouth and began to chew.

"Was I right? Was I right?" Doris asked impatiently. "Good stuff?" Olivia chewed and then began to grin slightly. "I'm right, huh?" Doris nodded expectantly.

Olivia swallowed and pointed her fork at Doris. "This is almost better than sex, or what I remember sex being like."

Doris laughed. "That long?"

"Let me say this… The last man I slept with was Buzz Cooper." Olivia said before putting another piece of steak in her mouth.

Doris's eyes went wide. "That HAS been a long time – Hold on. It wasn't like last week or anything, was it? Because he and Lillian make a cute couple, although I'd never admit it to them."

"Can't have the Mayor going all softy, eh?" Olivia teased.

Doris held a piece of steak on her fork as she pointed at Olivia. "So you haven't been with anyone since Buzz?"

"Correct."

"And that was supposed to change the night of the Bauer BBQ I'm guessing."

"Right."

"But then…" She let the sentence hang and popped the steak into her mouth. Olivia nodded and took a drink of her water. "Oh wow," Doris mumbled from behind her tenderloin.

"Yeah, so not only did I lose the love of my ENTIRE life, I'm still wallowing in my self-imposed celibacy."

Doris took a drink of her scotch. "You know when I saw you yelling for Natalia in that courtyard –."

"Oh, god. Don't remind me of what an ass I was."

"You weren't an ass. You were in love. You're still in love. But I gotta admit, based on how… incessant… you were in your quest I assumed you two had slept together already…Jeeze, Liv, if you ever sleep with her then…" Doris just took another bite.

"I know. My goose is cooked and I'll end up handing my complete existence over to her because I'll be an even bigger lovesick fool. See why I can't just go back when I can't trust her?" Olivia sighed and put another piece of steak in her mouth. "Can we change the subject? I'm losing my appetite and this food is too good not to eat."

"Okay," Doris agreed without argument. "I think you should get laid."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, nothing serious – just something to…take the edge off."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Doris."

"Dear, I didn't ask you too," she said with a hint of seduction in her voice. "Besides, you're an amateur… you couldn't handle a night with me." Olivia's deep laugh escaped briefly before she could keep it down.  
A few people close to them did turn their way, but neither woman paid them any mind. Doris just smiled coyly. "Seriously," the mayor continued. "I think you should get out there – meet somebody. Really, besides Natalia have you even flirted with another woman?"

"I've never been attracted to another woman," Olivia told her. "Besides, who would I know to flirt with?"

"What do you mean?" Doris asked as she took a bite of her dinner.

Olivia lowered her voice. "How do you know when I woman is gay, or at least bi? I mean I saw you that day with that bartender at Towers. You two were obviously into each other."

"In more ways than one," Doris said smugly. Olivia shoved a piece of steak in her mouth to avoid saying anything further as Doris continued by saying, "You just have to put yourself out there a little. Oh, look. Here comes our waitress again. I'll show you what I mean. Watch me."

"So how's everything ladies?" the waitress asked.

Doris glanced at her nametag that read, 'Tori' and she smiled.

"Wonderful, Tori. Everything is just beautiful – the food, the atmosphere. In fact, the only thing more beautiful might be the servers," Doris complimented.

"Okaaaaay," Tori said looking a bit reluctant at making eye contact the mayor any longer. "Is there anything I can get you?" she said turning to Olivia.

"I'm good. Doris?"

"Fine, thanks."

Tori nodded and then quickly walked away. Doris leaned over the table.

"Not gay," she whispered.

Olivia giggled, "Maybe she just doesn't like you."

"Hey, women adore me. I got 86 percent of the female vote in the last election and it wasn't all politics. I'm tellin' ya. It's magnetism."

"Okay, my magnet friend," Olivia joked, "let's say for the sake of argument that you're right. She is straight. How do you know when someone is… interested?"

Doris tried to look around the room casually and noticed a young woman in a ponytail clearing dishes from a nearby table. She motioned her head toward the woman as she then moved to the table adjacent to theirs. As she began to place the dirty dishes in a large plastic tub, Doris cleared her throat.

"Looks like it's been a long night for you," Doris said as she leaned over and waved slightly to get the bus-girl's attention.

At first, the woman looked around to make sure Doris was talking to her.

"It's not too bad," she replied.

"Probably not when you're in as good as shape as you are – you've got some great definition in your upper arms." Doris's eyes didn't stop at just the woman's arms and the woman began to smile.

"I'd say you probably work out too," the woman complimented as she pointed to Doris's exposed arm.

"Thanks for noticing," Doris said demurely. "I try."

"You're succeeding," the woman replied with a tempting grin.

Doris held up her finger and reached into her purse. She pulled out a pen and motioned the young woman over. She took the woman's hand gently in hers and wrote down her first name and phone number on the woman's palm, letting her fingers linger.

"Call me if you'd like to… work out sometime," Doris offered.

With a nod and a grin, the woman walked away and picked up the tray of dirty dishes. Doris turned back to Olivia with a smirk.

"I don't believe it," Olivia muttered.

"That is why you fail," Doris said in a Yoda impersonation, making Olivia giggle. "A date I have, yes."

"You're a goof," Olivia chuckled.

"Seriously, when she calls, I'll give her your number. She looks like she could make you happy – at least for a few hours," Doris added with a wink.

"She's not my type," Olivia said.

"Yeah right – nice body, long dark hair, brown eyes. Yeah, she's sooo not your type."

"Please, she'd have to be pregnant and ignoring me," Olivia countered.

"Ohhhh, burrrrrrrn," Doris complimented.

Olivia smiled for a moment. "Honestly, I'm not interested. Why don't you call her?"

"I'm happy with Jamanda." Olivia looked confused. "The Towers bartender? Hello?"

"You're really seeing her? Isn't she jail bait?"

"Noooooo," Doris whined.

Olivia smirked. "What do you talk about with someone that young?"

"Who said we talk?" Doris remarked sarcastically as she grinned.

Olivia just smiled larger before she took another bite of her steak.

Part III

"I can't believe you brought me to a strip club," Olivia said to Doris as they stood in line to enter 'Rachel's'. On the other side of the wall they could hear the Blackeyed Peas's, 'My Humps.'

"You wanted the best martini in town. You'll find it here."

They moved up two steps.

"Along with lots of naked women," Olivia added.

"That's just a bonus." Doris laughed. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Relax, Spencer. You wanna practice hitting on women then this is the time and the place. Once a month Rachel's does Ladies Night, so you're in luck – horny women who spend all night looking at pretty naked girls – most of whom ARE lesbians. In fact, if the straight men knew how much money they throw at woman who'd never give them the time of day the entire adult live entertainment industry would die within a week. You though…with those baby greens of yours you'll find someone to take back to the Beacon. No trouble."

"Wait. Let's get one thing clear. It's YOU who thinks I should hit on someone," Olivia pointed out.

"Forgive me, but even if you don't take anyone home tonight, I'd rather watch you flirt than wallow in your despair, okay?"

Doris grinned playfully and began to sing along, "You can look but you can't touch it. If you touch it I'ma start some drama. You don't want no drama. No, no drama. No, no, no, no drama."

Doris and Olivia both began to chuckle.

"Ohhhh, what a twisted turn my life has taken," the hotelier sighed.

"Oh please. Are you telling me you don't know this song?"

"I might know it," Olivia said slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, but you're trying to act too…cultured, right?"

"Absolutely," Olivia replied. "I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Is that so?" Doris prodded. Olivia nodded firmly. Doris then tapped her on the arm and continued to sing, "What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?"

Olivia smiled. "I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off my hump."

"What you gon' do wit all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?" Doris sang along as she checked out Olivia's backside.

Olivia grabbed Doris by the lapels of her jacket. "I'ma gon' make, make, make you scream. Make you scream, make you scream."

Doris took Olivia by the hips. "What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?"

Olivia smiled. "I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk. Get you love drunk off this hump."

Doris then looked straight down with a Cheshire Cat grin. "What you gon' do wit all that breast? All that breast inside that shirt?"

Olivia took Doris by the chin so they stood eye-to-eye. "I'ma make, make, make, make you work. Make you work, work, make you work."

They both started to laugh and rested their foreheads against each other. The women who were standing in front of them and behind them began to laugh, applaud and offer compliments.

As they pulled away, a couple directly behind them clapped their hands and the shorter of the two asked, "How long have you guys been a couple?"

Doris and Olivia busted out laughing again.

"We're not," Doris replied.

"Really?" the other woman asked. "Because you sure seem like it."

The two of them looked at each other. "She's my…" Olivia paused. What was Doris exactly? She knew what the woman had come to mean to her over the last few months. With that fact in mind she said, "She's my best friend."

Olivia then looked at Doris, who smiled and nodded in agreement, the same feeling of friendship and kinship reflected in each other's eyes. Being next in line, they walked up to the door-greeter. The woman grinned at Doris and Olivia.

"You gals sure you don't want to just stay here and entertain everyone?" she teased.

"I'd rather see the entertainment inside," Doris remarked as she handed the woman fifty dollars. "Will that get us a table by the stage and a waitress STAT?"

The door-greeter got down from the high stool she was sitting on and connected the rope behind Olivia and Doris to stop any other traffic.

"Right this way," she said with a grin.

As they began to make their way through the room filled with women one of the dancers, an African American woman, passed in front of them.

"Hey, Doris," she said in a friendly tone.

"Cinnamon," Doris said as she nodded 'hello'. She then whispered to Olivia. "That's Shawna – her stage name is Cinnamon. Sweet girl, she's majoring in bio-engineering at U of S."

As they continued to follow the doorwoman they passed another dancer.

"Hello Doris," the svelte and buxom blonde said as she looked Doris up and down. "You gonna let me dance for you tonight?" she asked.

"Perhaps. Have you been a good girl lately?"

"Hell, no," she replied.

"Well, then, absolutely you can dance for me."

Both women laughed and the blonde made her way toward the back of the stage. Doris turned to Olivia again, "That's Kendra AKA Swiss Miss. She's friends with Jamanda actually – they went to high school together."

The doorwoman showed Doris and Olivia to one of the tables near the stage, but not directly on it.

"Thank you very much," Doris said. Before she could sit down though she felt a pair of hand covering her eyes.

"Guess who," a Latina woman said. Doris grinned wickedly. "You'll have to stand a bit closer." The mystery woman pressed her breasts into Doris's back. "Those double D's have gotta belong to Carmen," Doris said confidently.

"Good guess!" Carmen squealed and let Doris go so she could turn around. "I was hoping you'd make it tonight!"

"Yeah, I'm here. Oh, hey, Carmen, have yaaaaa met Olivia?" Doris asked, playing Olivia's wingman. "She's a little down tonight and to be honest I think she's gotta thing for Latin ladies."

"Really," Carmen said mischievously, as she gave Olivia an appreciative eye.

"Yes, so I thought I'd take her out for a good time. In fact, I'm sure you'd be able to cheer her up."

"It would be my pleasure," Carmen replied as she slinked over to Olivia. She offered Olivia her hand. "Any friend of Doris's is a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you," Olivia remarked.

"You too. Say…why don't you ladies get settled here? Have a drink or two, loosen up a little and I'll come by in a little while, okay?"

"Thanks Carmen," Doris told her as she and Olivia took a seat. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

Once Carmen was out of earshot Olivia asked, "Is there any woman here you don't know?"

Doris looked around the club at the women giving lap dances as well as the two girls on stage who were having faux-oral sex. She then looked back at Olivia, "No."

"You know them all?"

"Yeah…So?"

"You've slept with all these women?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Noooo," Doris remarked offended. "I'm a tease. Not a slut," she replied.

"That makes it so much better," Olivia replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I love to play, sure, but I don't go to bed with that many women. All the girls here, they've danced for me; quite often, but then I swing by Towers and pick up Jamanda after she gets off work. We spend a few hours at her place getting' hot and heavy and I go home."

"And Ashlee has no clue?"

"Why would she? She's got her own life now and I've never brought a woman home."

"And Jamanda doesn't mind any of this," Olivia said waving her hand around the room.

"Why? I'm not cheating on her; I'm just enjoying some live entertainment, that's all…You really need to hit on someone to get back on the horse."

Olivia looked around the room. "I don't see anyone here I'd want to hit on," she told her.

"Don't look for the perfect girl, okay? You're not going to find her. Just find someone – anyone – and make a move, even if you don't go anywhere with it."

"Oh, fine. If I do, will you drop it for the rest of the night?"

"Absolutely. Just swear that the next woman you see, you'll get your flirt on."

"Fine," Olivia said reluctantly as she released a heavy sigh.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise," Olivia said grumpily.

Doris looked over Olivia's shoulder to see a waitress taking an order at a table behind them. "Prefect!" she told her friend. "Get ready." She then called out to the hostess, saying, "Excuse me, Miss? Can we get some drinks?"

The waitress continued to nod at the first table and took two steps back without turning around. She began to jot down the other tables order and she said, "So what can I get you lovely ladies…?" The sentence stalled on Natalia's lips for a moment as she looked up from her notepad at Doris and Olivia who were seated below her.

Part IV

Once Natalia had gathered her composure, she turned to Olivia. "I know you. Silver Bullet; extra olives." She then looked to Doris, reserving any judgment. "What about you?"

Doris looked confused. "Silver bullet?"

"Dry martini," Natalia answered. "It's nicknamed a silver bullet because it's clear, potent… and never misses its mark."

Natalia and Doris grinned at one another.

"You're a bitch." Olivia's voice was sharp, and it made both women turn to see exactly who she was talking to with such acidity. Natalia released the breath she was holding when she saw it was Doris entailing Olivia's wrath.

"What?" Doris asked.

"Bringing me here," she explained as she pitched a thumb toward Natalia.

"I had no idea she was working here." Doris defended, but then began to grin, hoping a little levity might smooth over the growing tension at the table. "Ya know, you did promise the very next woman you saw –."

"Don't even go there," Olivia warned her harshly as she wagged her finger. She then turned her callous eyes to Natalia. "And what do you think you're doing working in a strip club? Did they even notice that you're pregnant?"

Natalia leaned over and put one hand on the table and the other on her hip, so she was only a few inches away from Olivia in her cleavage-revealing outfit.

"Yeah," Natalia said confidently. "In fact, that's why I got the job. For SOME people, pregnant women are a real turn on. And when Rachel found out I had bar experience, she hired me on the spot."

"You're dancing here?" Olivia asked.

"Does it look like I'm dancing?" Natalia answered hotly. "I'm waiting tables, but even if I was dancing, what business is it of yours anyway?! You…!" Natalia was starting to get flustered at the thought of what happened earlier. "You told me to take my cookies and go home, remember?!" Before Olivia could answer, Natalia turned to Doris. "You want a drink or not?" she asked angrily.

Doris's eyebrows shot up in alarm, but she knew now was not the time to act clever.

"I'll, uh, have the same," she said as she motioned toward Olivia.

"Fine. Two martini's coming up." With that, Natalia stormed away from the table.

Olivia began to shake her head. "I can't believe you set me up like this," she said, her anger burning under the surface.

"I didn't know she was working here," Doris replied. She then held her hand up. "I swear."

Olivia just closed her eyes and tried to rub away the stress migraine that was starting to throb in the center of her forehead.

At the bar, it was oblivious Natalia wasn't it good spirits as she handed over one ticket and filled out the ticket for Olivia's table. A beautiful redhead who was tending to the bar leaned over as Natalia wiped a tear from her eye.

"Did you get pawed already?" she asked sympathetically, sensing Natalia's distress.

"What?"

The bartender nodded over to Olivia and Doris's table. "Did they get a little too friendly? You'll find that it's the woman, and not the men, who have a harder time following the 'hands-off' policy here."

"Actually, it's just the opposite," Natalia replied. The bartender looked confused. "See the one with her back to us? I wouldn't mind if she was hands on. She's my girlfr…well, ex-girlfriend. She doesn't want me anymore because…"

"The baby?" the bartender suspected as she went to work making the drink orders.

Natalia considered it. "I thought it would be an issue for us, but it only became an issue when I…freaked out and… broke her heart." Natalia began to tear up. "I'm sorry to unload on you," she said.

"Don't worry. I'm a bartender. I'm used to it," she teased. The comment brought a slight grin to Natalia's lips, but only for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked as she leaned over to see if Natalia was crying.

Natalia tried to smile again and wave her off. "Just hormones I'm sure," she replied.

Carmen ran her hand down Natalia's hair and then over her shoulder before she began to rub her back.

Back at Olivia's table, Doris got wide-eyed for a moment and Olivia caught it.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Doris squeaked out a little too loud and too quickly.

Olivia looked over her shoulder in time to see Natalia in Carmen's arms smiling and laughing.

"Son of a bitch," Olivia swore as she turned back around. "How can she do this?"

"You'll have to be a bit more specific if that's not a rhetorical question," Doris offered.

"Natalia," Olivia began. "Working in a club. Cuddling with strippers. Wearin' that outfit. I mean, did you SEE that outfit?"

"No, I was too busy staring at her breasts," Doris replied honestly.

Olivia was not amused. "Jesus H Christ on a stick," she swore as she started to grab her jacket.

"Look," Doris reached over and took Olivia's hand. "You can't run away from her. Maybe fate is trying to tell you something here. Take the clue."

Doris squeezed Olivia's hand in camaraderie. She felt genuine empathy for Olivia and Olivia gave her a look of endearment for the much-needed support. After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Olivia nodded. Just then Natalia arrived in time to see the display that, under other circumstances, might look rather intimate. Her jaw hardened as she watched the two women's hands slide casually out of their embrace. Natalia placed Olivia's drink on the table first, and then she turned and put down Doris's drink. She faced Olivia and began to speak when her serving tray slipped slightly to 'accidentally' catch the edge of Doris's glass, tipping the contents in Doris's direction.

As the vodka and dry vermouth made its way to Doris's lap, the Mayor stood up abruptly so that only a small amount of the liquor ended up on her pants, with the rest of it hitting the floor.

"Did I get you?" Natalia asked, hedging ignorance of what she'd done. "I'm sorry. Let me get some more napkins. Don't you move…" The last sentence came off more as a threat than a helpful gesture.

Doris released a heavy sigh. "And how exactly did I end up in the middle of this drama?"

Part V

"I need a rag and another martini," Natalia told the bartender.

The bartender nodded and then motioned her head behind Natalia.

"Looks like you've got someone on your heels," she said.

Natalia turned to see Olivia quickly closing the distance between them and she sighed inwardly.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia asked as she came up to Natalia.

"What?" she replied, trying to sound innocent.

"That passive/aggressive thing with spilling a drink on Doris."

"I said I was sorry," Natalia began. "I didn't mean to spill that glass on _your date_that you brought to a strip club," she said.

The extra emphasis on the words 'your date' wasn't lost on Olivia.

"Not that it's any of your business, but _she_ brought _me_ here and she's not a _date_. She's my _friend_."

"She's a _bitch_." Natalia folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't know her like–."

"Yes, I know her." Natalia cut her off and jabbed an angry finger in the direction of where Doris sat. "She's the same woman that ran a campaign to run my son into the ground when he was imprisoned, just to make _herself_look good. She's the same woman who tried to turn what we shared together into something scandalous when she was out screwing around with who knows how many women. She is poisonous venom personified. And now she's sinking her pointy fangs into you, but obviously you don't see it."

Olivia watched the bartender set the martini on Natalia's tray. The hotelier picked it up and drank it in five gulps and then turned back to Natalia. She winced when she was done and shook her head, feeling the alcohol burn her throat.

"Tell me how you really feel about her," Olivia said sarcastically.

"I will never like that woman."

"_That woman_," Olivia stressed, "spent most of this evening trying to help me get over what you did to me and make me feel better. She's –."

"And based on how she watches your ass when you leave a room…" Natalia said, surprising Olivia with the curse that slipped past her lips, "I'm sure that Doris would love to make you _feel good_."

Olivia ignored the remark, and continued her train of thought, "She spent the first half of our evening, AND most of dinner, trying to convince me to hear you out and give you a second chance." Natalia appeared surprised by the news. "Yeah, that's right. So before you go judging her, and condemning her, and jumping to conclusions, why don't you take the time to get to know her? Of course, I realize that's pretty much impossible because the only thing you seem to care about in this world is yourself!"

"That's not true."

Olivia took a step closer, so there were only inches of space between them.

"Bullshit. One of the first things you said to me you came back was I was probably wondering where you'd been. No apology. No sorrow. No regrets. You made it all about you, and where YOU were and what YOU wanted, with no regard to my feelings or how you devastated me. It didn't even seem to occur to you that I might be hurt."

"I told you that I was sorry," Natalia said in a half-sob as she picked up the towel to take to Doris.

Olivia's took a deep breath and roughly stole the towel from Natalia. Then she turned to the bartender and asked, "Can I get two dry martinis?"

"Comin' right up," the bartender said. Even as she went to work on the drinks she kept an eye on Olivia, as if making sure things weren't going to escalate into something violent.

"Look," Olivia said as she faced Natalia again, "I'm not on a date with Doris. I'm single. Just like you. So you're absolutely right. You can DO what you want. You can WORK where you want. And you can SEE who you want. You owe me nothing. Just like I owe you nothing. I thought you'd moved beyond this life though," she said waving her hands about the room. "You're more than a woman who serve drinks."

"I wish I had done better too in my job search," Natalia agreed. "But I need fast cash, and this pays well. In fact, I've already earned half of this month's house payment in tips tonight." Now it was Olivia's turn to look amazed. "Yeah, apparently women adore me. Show a little cleavage, bat my eyelashes, laugh at their jokes and make money hand over fist."

"So you'd rather sell out then?"

"No, but I made huge mistakes and now I don't have a choice."

"Well, that's what you get when you dump your sugar momma without a word." Olivia said spitefully.

The comment left Natalia raging, but she took a deep breath first. "You really think that's how I view you, or-or-or that my mistakes are just financial ones?"

"You bit the hand that feeds you, Natalia."

"No," she said as she pointed. "I worried about what strangers would think about us, about me, and I made the mistake of leaving the woman I love, and a job I enjoyed – a job I was good at – because I worried about the opinions of others."

"So what am I supposed to do? Hire you back now because you suddenly decided that you love me regardless of what the world thinks? I should just overlook the fact that you had so little faith in me – in us – that you left for over a month without a word? Because you were...what? Ashamed? That's a crock and cookies and flowers don't make that go away."

"No, those things are just a means to open the door to conversations that can make it better."

"And how BETTER do you feel right now after THIS conversation?" Olivia pushed.

"Miss?" a woman at a table to the left of them called over interrupting them. "Can we place an order?"

"I'll be right there," Natalia told them. She then turned back to Olivia. "I need to get to work, but just so you know, I don't find the same dignity and respect here that I got when I was working as your personal assistant, got it? But, as you've made it pointedly clear, that's over… so if I wanna keep the farmhouse, I NEED this job."

Olivia didn't say anything as the bartender sat down two martini glasses in front of her. She downed one of the glasses again in five gulps and put it on the bar; empty. She watched as Carmen began to walk by and she reached out and gently touched her elbow.

"Would you still dance from me, Sweetheart?" Olivia asked her in a seductive tone.

Carmen hesitated for a moment as she glanced at Natalia. She noticed how the new waitress's bottom lip began to tremble. Natalia darted away, going over to the table that called her.

"Sure," she said happily, masking any discomfort she might have. "Table dance or the champagne room?"

Olivia looked Carmen up and down, soaking up the view. "Whichever one you think would cheer me up the most."

"The champagne room it is then," Carmen replied with a smile. "It does cost more though. It's fifty. A table dance is ten, just so you know."

Olivia smiled and reached into her front pocket and pulled out a small wad of money from what appeared to be a roll of hundreds. She took one bill off of the roll and handed the hundred-dollar bill to Carmen.

"Keep the change, Sweetie. Will you come and get me in 15 minutes?" she asked that she pointed to table where Doris was still sitting.

"You got it," Carmen said gladly.

Natalia began to walk back to the bar with her new drink order. Olivia nodded her thanks to Carmen. However, she didn't give Natalia a second glance as she picked up the full martini glass in one hand and the rag in another to head back to her table with Doris.

Natalia faced the bar, handing the order ticket over, as Carmen took a step closer to her.

"It's just work," the dancer insisted. "If I turn down a client without just cause Rachel'll find someone to replace me and I'll –"

"No, I get it," Natalia stopped her. "I don't like it, but…she's a paying customer so what can I do, right? Nothing." Natalia took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "I got other tables to serve anyway," she said before she walked toward a new group that were getting settled.

The bartender looked at Carmen and shook her head.

"I sure wouldn't want to be in your shoes, well, to be more accurate, your 'fuck me pumps,' right now," she teased.

"I'm just gonna do my job," Carmen replied. "I'm a dancer, not a call girl."

"Exactly."

Carmen paused. "Natalia is still going to hate me though, isn't she?"

"Ohhh yeahhh," the bartender drawled out.

"Damn it," she said as she motioned for a shot, which the bartender happily set up.

Part VI

Olivia tossed the towel to Doris and put the new martini in front of her.

"Drink up! We're gonna get lit tonight and have fun!" she said excitedly as she took her seat.

Just then a couple approached their table and Olivia instantly made eye contact with the taller of the two women. She was a fiery redhead with bedroom eyes that matched Olivia. As they walked near the table, making their way out of the bar, Olivia's eyes still followed the tall woman. The tall woman, for her part, continued to stare back at her with a smirk.

"Hey," the other woman walking with the object of Olivia's affection said roughly. She brought the pair to a stop. She was a short-haired, brusque looking woman who put her arm possessively around the tall, slender beauty. "What do you think you're looking at?"

"Oh shit," Doris muttered under her breath.

Olivia didn't break eye contact with the tall woman as she spoke.

"The hottie on your arm," she replied. She then finally looked to the woman's partner. "You're very lucky."

Olivia's eyes devoured the woman and the stranger – obviously flattered by the attention – bashfully pushed her long red hair behind her ear. The gruff woman gave her lover a tug, leading her away from Olivia as quickly as possible. She could see the pair starting to bicker as they left. Olivia then turned back to Doris with a smile.

"I think I started a dyke fight," Olivia whispered conspiratorially. She then erupted into a fit of giggles.

Doris smiled.

"So, uh, just how many of those have you had so far?" she asked as she motioned to the martini glass.

"Three," Olivia said and then thought about it. "Two?" She thought again and gave up and said, "One! Liftoff!" She then began to giggle wildly again.

"Yeah, you're liftin' off alright," Doris told her. "I'd better catch up."

With that she downed the rest of her martini and motioned to another nearby waitress. "Another dry one, please?" she asked waving her martini glass. The waitress gave her a thumbs up sign. "So I was right again, huh? The martini's here are good," she told Olivia.

"I can't say. I'm not really tasting them. I just wanna get blasted. Ya know? Sometimes you just wanna…"

"Get shitfaced," Doris finished.

"Yeahhhhhhsss!" she slurred.

Olivia then raised her glass to Doris and after a few swings finished her glass too. Again, she shook her shoulders to shake off 'the burn' and then yelled over to the waitress Doris just talked to and said, "Make it four total, Sweetheart."

"Four?! Liv, I drove here!" Doris reminded her.

"Take a cab to the Beacon. Not like you can't get a room there. Hell, if I drink enough, I'll take you home with me." Olivia ogled her and then laughed.

"Oh, no." Doris shook her head. "I'll take the room, just not you."

"What's wrong with me?" Olivia asked, growing serious. "Why do women hate me and find me so undesirable?"

"Undesirable?" Doris snorted. "Oh please. 'Big Red' would have dumped that Chaz Bono wannabe in a heartbeat if you asked her. So, really, don't give me that undesirable crap."

"Maybe, but that's because she doesn't know me, right? Because to know me is to…to hate me. Let's face it. Women who know me don't want me."

"Fine. You want the truth, Olivia? The whole truth about why I won't bed you?"

"Is the truth gonna hurt, because, really, I've been through the wringer lately?" she asked nervously.

"The reason is I love you," Doris replied.

"But I love Natalia. Sure, I don't trust her. And I can't live with her, but…"

"No, not like that," Doris answered. "I've never had a best friend, but you…you're someone I can pal around with and you're the first person who ever made me think that maybe – just maybe – I could have something more than a closeted love life. And yes, although you blackmailed me, I think now, if I really needed someone…you'd be there for me…But then again, maybe you don't feel like that, and I'm just a way for you to kill time."

Even in her ever-growing drunken state Olivia could hear the fear and uncertainty in Doris's voice at the confession. The rawness of it touched her.

"Hey," Olivia said gently. "You're not a time waster for me a-and I meant what I said in the lobby. You really are my best friend." Olivia started to tear up and said, "Besides, you're right. The last time I wanted to bed my best friend...look what happened. Still… I love you too." Olivia sniffed and repeated, "I love you Doris."

Doris sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, but you're just drunk."

"I know," Olivia said and then began to grin. "But that doesn't make my love any less valid…It's just a bit more vocal at the moment."

Doris smiled at Olivia and then stood up.

"Come on," she said sounding optimistic. She helped Olivia get to her feet. "Let's go get hammered at the bar."

Olivia's palm slapped the table. "Now you're talkin' !"

Part VII

Doris and Olivia worked their way to the bar. Once there, Doris motioned the bartender toward her.

"Hey, Beautiful," she began with a compliment. "Four tequila shooters. Monte Alban Mezcal if you've got it, please," she added holding up four fingers.

"You're not driving tonight are you, Dori?" the bartender asked in a loud voice to be heard over the din of the growing crowd of partiers.

_Dori?_ Olivia mouthed silently to Doris as she smiled.

Doris held up a finger to Olivia and then answered the bartender.

"No, we've got a car coming from the Beacon to pick us up." She then turned to Olivia. "You better call the driver now before we get wasted."

"What do you mean BEFORE? I already am." Olivia laughed and began to dial her phone. "So what's with the 'Dori,' huh?"

"I know the bartender well."

"How well?"

"Very." Doris just smirked. "It was years ago though; at college; practically another lifetime ago. But we parted on good terms. Actually, there isn't a woman I've parted on bad terms with."

Olivia held up her finger this time and talked to someone for a moment. Then she hung up.

"We're all set. Tommie's on his way."

"I don't wanna leave now," Doris whined.

"No, he's gonna wait outside for us until we're done."

"Oh, good."

At that moment a brunette woman who wore a 'dental floss' bikini walked up to them. She put her arm around Doris's shoulder.

"Madam Mayor, I didn't see you come in." She then looked to Olivia giving her an appraising eye. "A new friend?" The spin she put on 'friend' wasn't lost on anyone in the small triangle.

"This is Olivia. Liv, this is Rochelle AKA Roxy. I'm going to teach Liv here how to do a Lesbo Shooter."

"Oooh, can I watch?" Rochelle asked. "You know what a voyeur I am," she laughed.

"Can you keep a secret?" Doris asked and Rochelle nodded. "You're not the woman I want to see it." Rochelle looked intrigued. "It's your new barmaid, Natalia." Doris pointed her out and Rochelle nodded again.

"Why her?" Rochelle asked.

"She's Olivia's ex. She left Liv for a month – no phone call, no letter, no nothing."

"That's cold," Rochelle said.

"Here's the kicker – she just showed back up out of the blue, wanting her back."

"After you two got together?" Rochelle clarified.

Doris turned to Olivia and asked, "Why does everyone think we're couple?"

"Because we look fuckin' hot together," Olivia said as she swayed slightly.

Doris chuckled and turned back to Rochelle. "No, we're not a couple," she explained. "I just wanna…make Natalia a little jealous. Maybe next time she'll think twice on breaking a beautiful woman's heart. Think you can help?"

Rochelle grinned. "How exactly?"

Doris smiled deviously. "Get her to look over here at the bar somehow when we do the shooter. I'll raise my glass in a toast over to you to cue you to move in."

Rochelle laughed heartily. "You are evil Wolfe," she complimented.

"Will you help?" Doris asked hopefully.

"I'm just as evil so, yeah, I'm in." She patted Doris's arm and then slowly walked toward the corner where Natalia was taking an order.

Sitting on the bar before Doris and Olivia was everything they needed – salt, tequilas shots and lime wedges.

"Now, watch me," Doris said as she raised her glass to Rochelle, who nodded from across the room and closed the distance toward Natalia. Doris held up the rind of the lime and motioned for Olivia to open her mouth. After it was secure between Olivia's lips, Doris then took Olivia's hand and flipped it over, exposing the back of Olivia's wrist. She gave it a long lick from the back of the palm to halfway to her elbow. Olivia giggled at the contact, so much so that she had to use her free hand to keep the lime from slipping from her mouth. Doris then poured the salt over Olivia's wet skin.

On the other side of the room Rochelle tapped Natalia on the shoulder and pointed to the bar.

"I think your other order came up."

Natalia looked over just in time to see the escapades and she held her breath.

Back at the bar, Doris leaned over and licked Olivia's arm. She quickly downed the shot. Then she used one hand to grab Olivia's waist and the other to cup her face. Doris brought their lips together to steal the lime, lingering as she sucked out the juice. The woman surrounding the bar began to hoot and holler and cheer them on.

Doris gave a shake as she pulled away, taking the lime from her mouth and putting it on the bar.

"Oh, I gotta try that," Olivia said in a deep, delighted voice. "It's salt, shot, lime… right?"

Doris nodded and reached for the lime, but Olivia intercepted it and seductively placed it in Doris's mouth, letting her fingertips linger on Doris's cheek and lips. The small gathering at the bar began to 'woo' and give a few catcalls. Next, Olivia reached up and pushed Doris's blouse from her shoulder, exposing her shoulder and neck. Olivia's tongue lazily licked along the valley, when again the gathering at the bar hooted their approval at the display. Olivia's tongue began traveling up to Doris's earlobe where she let her tongue bat at the hanging appendage for a few seconds while she poured on the salt.

"You know," Doris remarked as she pulled the lime out of her mouth for a moment. "You're slightly better at this than I thought you'd be."

She put the lime back in again while a short round of laughter filled the small area. Rather than comment though, Olivia simply grabbed one of Doris's ass cheek's in one hand, which made the older woman whimper, 'Oh, damn' from behind the lime perched between her lips. Olivia then used her other hand to pick up the shot. She licked the salt fast from Doris's pulse point, nipping with her teeth slightly, which made Doris moan. She then downed the shot. Immediately after, she began to suck on the offered lime, still wedged between Doris's lips. Using just her teeth, Olivia stole the lime. But rather than sucking it, she let it slip to the floor as her lips took position of Doris's. The gathering around them grew even more loud and rowdy.

As Olivia pulled back slightly, Doris gently eased herself from Olivia's embrace and faced the bar.

"Okay," Doris remarked as gently as possible. "We're moving into naughty territory now."

"You, uh, you didn't like that?" Olivia remarked, full aware of the effect she was starting to having on Doris and enjoying the power.

"Oh no, that's great," Doris replied. "A little too great actually because, uh, friends don't…kiss like that."

"Josh Lewis is my friend. I've kiss him like that recently," Olivia countered.

Doris paused and then grinned. "The Josh Lewis you almost went to bed with?" Olivia nodded to the question. "Yeah, I rest my case."

"Always the lawyer," Olivia mumbled with a slight grin.

"You're likin' this, huh?"

Olivia didn't answer at first. "You were right."

"About?"

"I'm finding a whole new part of myself that I like." She then got a shrewd look on her face. "It's nice to see I have sexual power over women."

Doris laughed and said, "Fuck you, Spencer."

"Admit it, Wolfe," Olivia countered as she chuckled. "I'm gettin' you horny and you're gonna end up back at Jamanda's tonight, aren't you? I do all the work and she gets all the fun! Son of a bitch!" Olivia said in mock anger and she slammed her hand on the bar. "I never get the girl, goddamn it!"

Olivia and Doris both began to laugh and bump shoulders. "You know that's not true," Doris told her. "You could have the girl now if you'd just get off your friggin' high horse."

Carmen walked up and put her arm around Olivia's shoulder before she could answer Doris.

"You ready for the dance now, Gorgeous?" she asked sexily

Olivia looked back at Doris with a smirk and then turned to Carmen.

"Lead the way, Sweetie."

Part VIII

Carmen held Olivia's hand as they walked down the narrow, vacant hallway.

"You know," Carman said in a soft voice, "there's something I would love to do with you that I've never been able to do with any other client. Do you think you'd be interested?"

Olivia smiled broadly. "That depends. What did you have in mind?"

Carmen looked reluctant. "Well, I've always wondered what it would be like to dance for someone who's blindfolded."

"Ooookay," Olivia said not quite understanding why.

"When you think about it, it makes sense. Men rely too much on their visual sense," Carmen explained. "They like pretty girls. Okay, so do I, but…women, well…they use all their senses to get aroused – sound, smell, taste…touch."

Carmen's free hand traveled up Olivia's arm as they continued to walk.

"I'm not sure how I can use my sense of touch. I thought you had a hands-off policy here?" Olivia asked knowingly.

"We do…But it's up to each dancer's discretion of how much is allowed."

"Is that so?" Olivia smiled.

Carmen licked her lips and nodded.

"So, would you be willing to give my little _blind_ experiment a try? You know, technically, you paid enough for two dances although you only asked for one, but maybe one of those can be with the blindfold and one without? That way you're not out anything if you don't like my idea. Whadda ya say? You game?"

Carmen came to stop in front of an open door. Inside the vacant room was a sofa and a small table with a chilled bottle of Champaign in a bucket of ice. Nearby were two down-turned flutes. Olivia watched as Carmen walked inside and motioned her to follow. She picked up one of the glasses and poured some alcohol inside before handing it out to Olivia.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked back down the hallway for a moment.

What are you looking for? Her? You think she'll make some valiant gesture, riding in on a white horse to save you from a mistake? No. Just let it go. Let her go. Let Carmen get this…thing…out of your system. Let her scratch the itch that Nata… that she started and won't scratch.

Olivia closed the distance and took the offered glass.

"You can do whatever you want to me," she told the dancer. Carmen smiled and Olivia took a step closer. "Whatever you want," she emphasized again.

Carmen looked excited and pleased at the prospect.

"Let's start by taking a seat," she said as she motioned Olivia to the sofa. She reached over to the end table and picked up a black blindfold as Olivia sat down. Carmen straddled Olivia's waist, but never allowed any part of her body to touch Olivia. She slowly reached up gently put the blindfold over Olivia's eyes. "I have a confession to make," Carmen said softly in Olivia's ear as she leaned over to adjust the strap. "I see lots of women come through here on Ladies Night, but you by far are one of the sexiest. I'm delighted you're giving me this chance."

Olivia grinned. "What can I say? I gotta weakness for hot Latina women."

"Hot Latina, huh? Mucho Gracis," Carmen replied in a thick accent.

Olivia's lips formed a small pout and, to no one in particular, she mumbled, "I like it better the way she says it."

Carmen was grateful that Olivia was blindfolded. She wasn't able to see how the observation in such a small, sad voice broke her heart. She knew who 'she' was, but maybe she could make things better. She reached up and stroked Olivia's cheeks with her fingertips.

"Let's make some fantasies come true," she told her. "I'm going to go close the door to give us some privacy before I start the music, okay?"

Olivia simply nodded. She heard Carmen's heels clicking across the hardwood floor followed by the sound of a techno drum starting a slow beat that sounded a bit like a heartbeat. After the synthesizer and Trent Reznor's throaty voice kicked in she recognized the song.

It was _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails.

Olivia instinctively raised her head slightly when she felt fingertips dancing across her checks again.

_You let me violate you_

She took a staggering breath when those fingers made their way down to her throat.

_You let me desecrate you_

One set of those fingers began to tease the neckline of her blouse.

_You let me penetrate you_

The other fingers grabbed the back of her head roughly, collecting a fist full of hair and giving a slight tug.

_You let me complicate you_

Olivia moaned in response.

_Help me; I broke apart my insides_

She felt nails running along her bust line.

_Help me; I've got no soul to sell_

She swallowed down another moan.

_Help me; the only thing that works for me_

She reached her hands up to touch the naked thigh inches away.

_Help me get away from myself_

Suddenly, her hand got playfully slapped and she smiled. Next, she heard the sexy dancer above her start to sing slightly.

_I wanna f**k you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

Olivia leaned forward and inhaled deeply.

_I wanna f**k you like an animal_

"God, you smell like her," Olivia groaned.

_My whole existence is flawed..._

_You get me closer to God..._

On the word 'God', Olivia felt the blindfold tossed away and she opened her eyes to see Natalia scantly clad above her. The Latina's growing belly hung slightly over the g-string she as her growing breasts were barely contained behind the thin material of a bikini top.

"Not the body I expected to have for my 'I love Olivia' dance," she replied. "But I mean every word." She began to stroke Olivia's face, making the older woman close her eyes and soak up the gesture. "You get me closer to God, Olivia."

The hotelier let out a ragged breath and gave a weak response of, "Let me go."

Natalia locked eyes with Olivia, placing the older woman's hands on her hips.

"Never."

"Natalia," Olivia practically begged as she tried to argue.

"No," the Latina answered firmly. "You paid for a dance. You get a dance." With that, she ran her hands up Olivia's arms.

_You can have my isolation_

She settled herself more securely on Olivia's lap.

_You can have the hate that it brings_

She worked one hands to the back of Olivia's head

_You can have my absence of faith_

With the other hand she released the top of the swimsuit.

_You can have my everything_

She led the hotelier's head toward her naked breasts.

_Help me tear down my reason_

Olivia released a groan that was a mix of frustration and arousal.

_Help me; it's your sex I can smell_

She quickly gave up any internal conflict though. She secured the half naked woman above her with one arm and hand she had placed around Natalia's back.

_Help me; you make me perfect_

Her other hand started toward the offered breast as she led it to her salivating mouth.

_Help me become somebody else_

_I wanna f**K you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

Natalia's fingers dug back into Olivia's scalp.

_I wanna f**k you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_

Natalia pulled herself back from the pleasure she was feeling. She reached down and stopped Olivia's movements.

"We can't do this, Olivia. Not h-."

"Damn it!" Olivia swore. She took Natalia by the upper arms and moved her to the side. She stood up and had to adjust her own panties. "You know what you are? You're a tease. And I'm the chump who keeps falling for the 'come here; go away' routine. God, I'm such an ass."

Olivia stormed toward the door.

"You wait! I'm not a tease! I love you! I'll give you everything, but I'll be damned that I'm going to have our first time be in the backroom of a strip club!"

"Then why even do this, huh? Why the dance?"

Natalia thought a moment and grinned. "Ever heard the expression actions speak louder than words?" she shot back.

Olivia chuckled. "Great! Just throw that back at me. That was over six months ago and I still haven't moved beyond second base."

"Sweetie, you were almost 'sliding into home' a few seconds ago."

"And guess who threw me out of the game yet again?" Olivia remarked as she waved in Natalia's direction.

"Fine," Natalia said as she took off the g-string to be completely nude. "Let's do it! Right here! Right now! If that's what it's going to take to prove I love you I'll do it!"

Olivia fell silent. "I'd rather not have you at all than have you this way…Goodbye Natalia…I want you to have a great life."

Unable to speak Natalia silently watched as Olivia left the room. Quickly as she could, Natalia put the bikini on so she could give chase to her departing lover.

Part VIIII

Olivia stormed through the bar, searching for Doris. Finally, she spotted her in one of the corners with three girls dancing for her. Olivia rolled her eyes and made her way over.

"Let's go," Olivia told her. "We're outta here."

Doris looked at Swiss Miss to her right and Cinnamon on her left as Roxy continued to play with her hair from behind the chair.

"Now?" she asked incredulously with a hint of disappointment. "Swiss Miss and Cinnamon here were about to…make a mocha latte." Doris began to giggle like a naughty schoolgirl. "It's really worth the price of admission."

"Yes, now. Come on," Olivia ordered nervously.

Doris, even in her drunken state, picked up on it.

"Olivia? Did something bad happened with Carmen?" she asked. That's when she saw Natalia round the corner heading their way. Although she had on a red silk robe that match the bikini it wasn't staying in place very well as she raced toward the table.

Doris looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Oh my god, did she…? Did you…?"

"No questions," Olivia said firmly. "I mean it, let's go."

"You know," Doris grinned devilishly, "pregnant or not, Natalia is looking purty damn good. I mean… look at her breasts...they're huge. I thought the cocktail outfit was something, but that is just… How could ya-how could ya not wanna reach out and touch those, really? Or did you touch 'em and that's the problem?"

"Doris, shut up. We're outta here, okay?" Olivia turned to see Natalia still closing the distance between them. "I'm not up for this," Olivia said as she turned back to face Doris. "We need to leave."

But just about the time Olivia expected Natalia to arrive she heard her yelp instead. She turned around to the noise and saw Natalia now on the lap of a woman two tables behind them. Olivia watched as Natalia tried to stand up, but the woman held her in place. She then turned back to Doris and nodded her head toward where Natalia was being contained. Doris recognized the look.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Doris said quickly. "We'll get a bouncer. Don't you go over there and…" It was too late. Olivia was already on her way. "Son of a bitch," Doris hissed.

Natalia's admirer licked her lips.

"Not so fast there, Sweetie. I'm not gonna bite…hard." The woman's friends around the table chuckled slightly. "Seriously," she said as she addressed her cohorts, "a woman is never more womanly, or beautiful, as when she's carrying a child." The intruder then turned back to Natalia. "You are gorgeous, Sweet Thing. How about a dance?"

The woman's hand began to creep up Natalia's thigh, traveling to the center of her legs. Olivia's stare on them hardened.

"Thanks," Natalia said in obvious discomfort as she grabbed the woman's wrist. "But really, I'm, uh, not dancing, sorry."

"Well, you sure do look like you're ready in that outfit," the brute countered.

"This outfit is for one person and one person only and that person isn't you." Natalia said firmly. The intruder's friends began to razz her for Natalia's zinger, which only fueled the drunk's agitation even more. She tightened her hold and Natalia struggled again, unsuccessfully.

"You know what Sweetie? I oughta-."

"Back the hell off!"

Olivia's deep voice cut the woman short and Natalia looked over to see Olivia standing there in front of them. The sight of her standing there, made Natalia relax enough to release the breath she'd suddenly been holding. But almost as quickly, a new anxiety began to take hold. She knew that look in Olivia's eyes. If that woman made one false move or made one comment Olivia didn't like, then there was going to be hell to pay and Olivia Spencer would rain down fire and brimstone upon her.

Back at the other table, Doris watched the exchange.

"Shit," she sighed. She quickly tossed three twenties on the table. "Thanks so much ladies, but the show's over," she added before she walked over to stand behind Olivia.

All three dancers looked at one another. Swiss Miss and Cinnamon nodded to Roxy, who quickly made her way toward the bar to get help. Swiss Miss and Cinnamon, however, slowly walked over to come to Natalia's aid.

Olivia's demand, however, didn't deter the woman from releasing Natalia just yet.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked Olivia.

Olivia's jaw tightened.

"Your worst fucking nightmare if you don't get your goddamn, dirty hands off her now."

The woman laughed openly at Olivia's hostility.

"You? With those manicured fingernails and that Yves Saint-Laurent suit? Yeah, Dollface, I'd like to see you try."

For a moment, no one moved. No one even breathed for a full five seconds.

"Well, me and these Prada shoes are gonna kick your ass into next Sunday. Stand up if you've got the guts."

Suddenly, the woman trapping Natalia raised her hands up. The Latina took the chance to get away and Doris quickly reached out to lead her behind her, and out of harms way. The admirer then stood up and towered above them. Olivia and Doris literally had to crank their necks to retain eye contact.

"Shit," Doris sighed into Olivia's ear. "Figures you had to pick a fight with a redwood, Spencer."

The woman made a fist and cracked her knuckles against her other hand. Natalia raced back around the duo to stand between the bully and Olivia.

"You don't wanna do this," Natalia told the stranger. "She's a heart transplant patient. You hit her; you could kill her and you don't want a fun night to end up being a lifetime mistake, okay?"

"I'll take my chances," the woman said as reared back her arm.

Olivia raised her fists, but before the bully could release the blow, Doris charged. She tackled her around the mid-section, sending both of them across a nearby table. Olivia threw her hands up in the air in disbelief and perhaps slight disappointment in not being able to defend Natalia's honor. But seeing Doris jump into action prompted the troublemaker's three friends to jump up from behind their table. One went to the bully's aid while the other two raced toward Olivia.

"Noooo!" Natalia screamed as one of them hit Olivia in the eye, sending her to the floor. She tried to reach out to her, but Cinnamon pulled her back and led her out of the way again. "I need to help her," Natalia pled.

"Relax, girl. Relax." She looked over her shoulder to see Olivia kick one of the rumblers in the crotch, making her crumple to the floor. Olivia rolled to her feet and ducked as the other friend threw a punch. "I don't think she needs help. She's actually doin' okay without ya," she added as she motioned her head for Natalia to look.

After avoiding the punch aimed for her, Olivia shoved her attacker with all her might, sending the woman over the table. Then she looked down to see Doris on the floor, straddling Natalia's attacker as one of the attackers friends had Doris in a chokehold.

"Let her go, bitch!" Olivia yelled as reached down and grabbed the woman's hair.

Around them all the woman began gather around and chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Olivia used her free hand to pop the other woman in the nose, making her lose her grip on Doris.

"Oh, that's gonna hurt," Swiss Miss said excited as Doris's attackers nose began to bleed. Cinnamon and Natalia, standing next to her, by contrast, looked genuinely concerned.

Olivia cast Doris's assailant aside, but it wasn't soon enough. The original bully pushed Doris off of her and quickly darted to her feet. Olivia didn't have time to be scared. She looked over at Natalia for only a few seconds, but it was enough. She could see Natalia was scared.

And that made her angry.

No one scares my baby.

"You're dead," the bully said as she swung at Olivia's face.

As Olivia ducked, she lost her footing and landed on a table behind her. She didn't waste the opportunity the landing provided. She grabbed a nearby beer bottle. She had to jump slightly to do it, but she connected with the bully's jaw, shattering the glass. The woman's eyes glazed over for a moment and she swayed briefly before she crashed to the floor unconscious.

"The harder they fall," Olivia told the unconscious woman as she tossed the now broken beer bottle to the ground.

Natalia smiled proudly for a moment, but then tried to look miffed.

"Oh please," Cinnamon said brushing her off with a wave of her hand. "What girl doesn't think it's sexy when someone defends her honor, huh?"

Doris and Olivia, both bruised and slightly bloody, stood back to back and watched as the hooligan's friends began to regroup.

"Kid, the next time I say, 'Let's go someplace like Bolivia', let's go someplace like Bolivia," Doris teased, quoting the famous last scene from Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid.

"I loved that movie," Olivia giggled as she raised her fists.

"Me too. I just didn't think my life would end the same way."

"You mean surrounded, outnumbered and with your best friend watching your back," Olivia added. Doris smiled. "There are worse ways to go."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" a loud female voice boomed near the bar, bringing everything to a grinding halt.

Part X

The bully, who was laid out on the floor, began to come to and slowly tried to sit up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Rachel, the club's owner, voice was powerful. She was an older woman; perhaps early-sixties, but she was still rather fit for her age. She looked more like a grandmother who baked cookies; not someone who ran a strip club…well, an angry grandmother who just found out the kids broke one of her favorite decorative plates.

She walked with a bouncer on each side of her as she looked over and saw Natalia refastening her robe.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked.

Natalia opened her mouth to speak, but Rachel raised her hand before she could utter a syllable.

"Never mind. Just get dressed and go to my office." She then turned to Olivia and Doris. "Are you fighting in my bar?"

"No," Doris insisted, while at the same time Olivia admitted, "Yeah." Doris shot Olivia a dirty look and Olivia quickly turned to Rachel. "But it was self-defense," she added and Doris nodded enthusiastically.

"Bitch hit me with a beer bottle," the thug on the floor groaned.

Olivia looked pissed.

"You were playing grab ass with my…" Olivia trailed off. _What is Natalia exactly?_ "…acquaintance," she finished.

_'Acquaintance?'_ Doris mouthed to Olivia, looking annoyed in at her choice of description.

Rachel looked around to all of them.

"Forget it. I don't want to hear anymore. The cops are coming so you can tell them… and if I catch any of you fighting again I'll come out and kick your asses myself." She then turned to her bouncers. "Get 'em all outta here," she ordered before walking away.

Moments later, she walked back into her office and Natalia shot up from the seat she was waiting in.

"My friends didn't mean to cause trouble," the Latina began nervously. "That woman on the floor wouldn't let me go and they just-."

Natalia stopped talking as Rachel held up a single finger.

"I'm not going to ask why you weren't at your station. I'm not going to ask why you were in a g-string bikini in the middle of my floor. I'm not even going to ask why the Mayor of Springfield got into a fistfight in my bar. But I am going to ask that you return that uniform," she said as she motioned to waitress outfit Natalia wore.

"No," she said worried. "Please. Look, it was a one-time deal and I really need this job right now."

"Sweetie," she told her. "You seem like a nice girl. It's not personal. I can't have people come in here starting fights, for whatever reason. The truth is…you've got more drama around you than I can deal with – emotionally or financially."

Natalia said nothing at first and then she nodded.

"I understand. The resources I provide simply aren't worth the cost associated with my employment. They'll be a police report filed and that won't be very appealing to your insurers. In fact, it might even decrease your bottom line profit for the year if you need to pay more in insurance fees. I get it."

"Honey?" Natalia just looked at her expectantly to continue. "You sound like a business executive. What the hell are you doing serving drinks in this dive?"

Natalia smiled sadly. "That's a long story…Let's just say it's a slow job market. But as for this place, I don't think it's a dive – it's got a special… ambiance."

Rachel grinned. "You're okay, Kid…" Natalia gave her a sincere smile. "But I still gotta fire you," she added.

"I know," Natalia replied. "But I have faith. Something will turn up. I'm sure."

Outside, Doris was holding one of her temples. She was seated alone on the curb as a pair of dark gray slacks paced in front of her.

"Okay, let's take it from the top. What are you doing in a strip club?" the man asked from above her.

Doris released a frustrated sigh.

"I told you once, Detective Cooper. I'm Mayor to all the people in Springfield. Ladies Night gives me a chance to interact with the lesbian community I might not otherwise see."

Olivia walked over and took a seat beside Doris.

"Go figure," Frank sighed. "Olivia's here too, huh?"

Olivia looked up at him, but didn't bother to comment.

"How goes it?" she asked Doris instead.

"Slowly. I keep getting asked the same questions at least twice."

"Hey, Frank?" Olivia said raising a finger. "Here's an idea. Why don't you just record the interview and listen to it again later if you want to hear an answer more than once."

Doris and Olivia began to giggle.

Frank's brow furrowed.

"Are you two here together?" Frank asked and more giggling ensued.

"Again, someone asks about our couplehood?" Olivia remarked.

"You are, aren't you? Geeze, Olivia, Natalia wasn't enough? You get bored? So now you gotta go after our Mayor?"

"You know what?" Doris said before Olivia could answer. "For a man who doesn't have the sense to put on a fucking condom you've got a lot to say about relationships and responsibility."

"Oh my god," Olivia muttered and held back a laugh.

"Am I right?" she asked Olivia. "Think of how much simpler your life and Natalia's life would have been if he wrapped his rascal."

"I don't want to think about Frank's rascal, okay?" Olivia replied. "I'm already starting to get nauseous."

"That's them!" they all heard a voice say behind them. The three of them looked over to see the bully pointing them out. "I'm pressing charges. I'm going to sue them both for everything they have!"

Olivia turned to Doris. "I suddenly remembered why I don't get into bar fights – it's the liability."

"We could be seriously screwed here," Doris whispered. "Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

Olivia paused. "We were drunker than we are now."

"Yeah, I'm losing my buzz fast… I need a drink. Towers?"

Olivia began to giggle again.

"I think you ladies should call it a night," Frank added.

"We didn't ask what you think," Doris shot back, "and just so you know, that wasn't an invitation to join us."

The bully began to get loud again and continued pointing.

"I want those two arrest on assault charges! They went after me and my friends!" The three friends, also standing there, nodded.

"Detective," Natalia said from the doorway, as she held two clear bags of ice in her hand. Roxy, Swiss Miss and Cinnamon followed behind her as she walked toward the officer.

Doris, Olivia and Frank watched from a distance as Natalia spoke to the detective and pointed at all the 'main players' in that night's action. Once in awhile the dancers would nod in agreement and point as well.

After a few moments, the angry bully looked even more agitated. But without a word, her and her friends motioned to a cab and climbed inside. Natalia shook the detective's hand and then hugged the strippers who'd followed her. As the dancers went back inside, Natalia made her way over to Doris, Olivia and Frank, bags still in hand.

"Here you go Lancelot and Gawain," Natalia said handing one bag to Olivia and the other to Doris. "Figured my knights could both use an ice pack about now."

Doris put her on her jaw. "What just happened over there?" she asked as she pointed to where Natalia just stood.

"Oh, I told the loudmouth that if she wanted to press charges against you two I would press sexual assault charges against her. The girls came out as witnesses to what happened."

"You're working here?" Frank asked.

"I don't have a job right now," Natalia replied.

"Right," Olivia began as she pointed a finger at Frank, "because, thanks to your big mouth daughter, she left the Beacon. She didn't want other people thinking we were just a couple because of convenience, or at least that's what she told me at the time. Maybe she knew then she wanted to ditch me."

"Olivia," Natalia sighed.

"I'm just sayin'."

"You're drunk," Natalia said more for her benefit than Olivia's.

"Of course I am, but the point remains the same. Besides, this is all moot now anyway. It's over…"

"So you won't help her?" Frank asked her frustrated.

"There's nothing I can do," Olivia said in a small voice.

"Bullshit," Frank and Doris both said in harmony.

"Look," Frank told Natalia, "if you need money Natalia, I promise I'll help you. I told you I would. I don't want the mother of my child working at a strip club."

"My thoughts exactly," Olivia said. "For once, you and I agree on something, Frankie."

"Thank you both for being oh so chivalrous and sexist regarding what the little woman can or can't do…But it doesn't matter," Natalia said. "You'll both be happy to know I got fired tonight."

"She fired you because of us?" Doris asked.

Natalia shrugged. "It seems I'm a bit of a liability, but that's okay. I've got half of this month's house payment and I've got some money in my small savings account. I-I think I'll be okay."

"What about next month?" Doris asked concerned.

Natalia grinned tensely.

"I'm not thinking about that. I'm just taking things one day at a time right now. And thankfully, this day is almost over."

For a long moment, no one said anything until Doris spoke up.

"Hey Detective," she said trying to get to her feet, but failing on her first attempt. Frank and Natalia gave her a hand. "Thanks," she told them when she was upright. "Think you can call me cab?" she asked him.

"Tommie is over there." Olivia motioned toward the car.

"I'm going to call it a night, although I've had a great time," Doris began, which made Olivia roll her eyes as she tried to stand. "Hey, I did. You're good company Spencer and you're never boring. Heck, I've never been in a fight in my life. Okay, a slap fight with Beth Spaulding, but I'm not sure that counts."

"You got into a fight with Beth Spaulding?"

"Short answer. I made a remark that kinda sounded like a come-on and she, uh…she wasn't real receptive…Well, that and I wanted Alan's money. That didn't please her either."

"Story for another time?" Olivia said hopefully as she made her way over.

"Absolutely," Doris answered and pulled her into a hug. She whispered in Olivia's ear. "Now if you'll excuse me it's off to Towers to fetch me a younger, cute waitress." She pulled back and nodded toward Natalia. "I'd recommend you do the same." Olivia gave her a bittersweet grin and Doris took her face in her hands. "I know, you're not ready yet, Liv. And fight it all you want, but someday you'll want her again. Sooner rather than later I hope."

Doris then turned around and walked slowly toward Frank.

"To Towers," she told him.

"Doris, you really need to go right to bed."

"I'm workin' on it, so like I said...To Towers."

Frank just shook his head at what sounded like nonsense in his mind.

"So…" Natalia sighed. "Tommie's here to drive you home?"

"Yeah."

"Emma?"

"Staying with Ashlee tonight." There was a brief pause and out of the blue Olivia added, "I'm not taking you home with me."

"I wouldn't go if you asked," Natalia replied.

"Pissed about the job, huh? I didn't mean to…I just saw her grabbing you and…You know why I don't like to see anyone being touched against her will. Especially…"

"Me?" Natalia offered.

"Yeah." Another silence filled the space between them. "Why won't you come home with me?" She asked the question as if she were lagging behind in their conversation by a few sentences.

Natalia grinned and rose to her feet. She came within two feet of Olivia.

"Because you're drunk. And you're irresistible to me. And I want our first time to be special."

"Natalia," Olivia sighed in frustration.

"Save the speech, okay?" she said as she saw Tommie and motioned him toward them. "I know what you're going to say. And I know what I'm going to say. So let's just skip it and call it a night instead, alright?"

Olivia swayed slightly and Natalia took her by the upper arms to keep her steady.

"You know what?" Olivia asked.

"What?"

"If I could have one thing in the world, aside from Em and Ava's health and happiness forever, guess what it would be?"

"World peace?"

Olivia grinned. "Nice thought, but no."

"Immortality?"

"Nope. Give up?"

"Yes."

"My trust in you." Natalia flinched for a moment. "If I had that, we could survive anything – the town's judgment…the pregnancy…the running away… hell, the Coopers." Olivia giggled for a moment, but then looked sullen. "But I'm thinking that, like world peace, that's just too high a goal to ever meet."

Tommie brought the car to a stop and Natalia opened the door.

"Good thing I know you're wrong, my knight in shining armor," Natalia replied.

She then stroked Olivia's face and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Her heart fluttered when she felt Olivia return it just slightly. As she pulled back, she was smiling.

"In ya go," she said as she led Olivia inside the vehicle and helped her get her feet inside. She then turned to Tommie. "Take care of her and plant someone inside her room for the night in case she gets sick. And if she complains, blame me. But don't leave her; even if she threatens a firing. She's had a lot to drink tonight so she shouldn't be alone."

"I'll take care of her personally, Ms. Rivera. It's good to see you again - we've missed you."

"Me too," she said with a smile.

"Have a good night," he added.

"You too, Tommie," she told him and then turned to Olivia, who already looked like she was going to go to sleep. She leaned over and kissed her slowly on the forehead.

"Soon, mi Cariño," she told her.

She shut the door and slapped the roof twice letting Tommie know it was okay to pull away. She watched the car leave, and once it was out of sight, she looked to the heavens.

"Please look after her tonight and give me strength for the next battle of wills with her, Lord. I know what you want, and I swear I'll make it so, or I'll spend the rest of my days trying."

Natalia nodded and put her hands into her jacket pockets. Slowly, she walked to her car, taking things one day at a time.

**The End**


End file.
